Guilty By Association
by Viira
Summary: The Elite: People, who were by mistake, sent back to earth after death. That was all my life was one huge mistake, but who cares now, that is how I noticed my love for you...A Bella/Jasper story, but with many twists, not a normal love story. Trust me!
1. Prologue: Asi Fue Que

** Hey everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story!**

**I haven't written many stories so please bare with me! This is the first story i have written for Twilight.**

**This is only the prologue, so it will be the shortest out of the story. I like to write more than this in chapters, so they will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: i don not own Twilight or the song Anywhere But Here by Sick Puppies. i do own The Elite, they are mine creation!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue:

_I held onto you for as long as I could_

_But today you fell away_

"It was a mistake!" His velvet voice roared through the once calm white house. His voice shook the doors and awoke the crows in the trees, screaming as they flew away into the darkening sky. His voice tore through me.

I ran.

_I stood on the edge of your bridge_

_Until the rain washed me away_

Apparently that was all my life was, some gigantic mistake. My mom marring Phil then, with out warning had me move out to see my father, Charlie, in the small town of Forks, that was a mistake or, at least, that was what my mother told me. I got up the next day and went to school in the rain there I meet Edward Cullen--that was one of the biggest mistakes I have made in my life. I fell in love with Edward and befriended his family--that was my mistake. I grew close to everyone and I married Edward a year after--boy, was that a mistake. Being around Edward 24/7 --was a big mistake, I soon became boring, no fun and just another human, even though he would never admit it out loud, I knew.

_What I believed to be true was only a dream_

_Believed in me_

_I just projected it over your beautiful screen_

I started to spend more time with other members of the family, one in particular, was the elusive Jasper—mistake. We became friends fast, with out Alice hanging all over him now and Edward completely ignoring me, we had all the time in the world to just talk—mistake. We had fun, just hanging out. Most of the time Emmett would join us and we would have Guitar Hero marathons, where I would consume huge amounts of caffeine and try to stay awake while trying to get their butts at the game. I grew really fond of Jasper though, really, really fond—mistake. I knew that he and I were becoming more than friends—mistake.

_I self medicated my way through this mess that we made_

_So I could stay_

_There was nothing, but I waited_

_I waited _

Edward and Alice became close too. I found out on a really sunny day which was a rarity n Forks. I was walking up to my/Edward's room when I heard a moan, coming from Alice's room. I knew Jasper was down stairs so I though that maybe she was hurt, I know, stupid right?—another mistake. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Edward, only in pants. Then I saw Alice, only in pants, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I screamed—mistake. The whole family came running and there were there in an a split second, Edward and Alice didn't have a chance to blink.

_This was my mistake_

_Broken are plans we made_

"It was a mistake!"

_So I will be traveling anywhere_

_Because anywhere is better than here_

"I was the mistake, Edward and I'm not an it."

_Here we rest in peace_

_Rumble beneath the feet_

Two years later, I was driving from Texas to California (after the Edward mistake I couldn't stay in one place too long or he would find me)—that was a mistake. I was driving at night on a not so busy highway and I was driving way over the speed limit. I didn't have to react when that car came barreling towards me at the speed I was going, then there was nothing, just pain and a weightless feeling.

_I shouldn't have followed you_

_Cause anywhere is better than here_

I died.

Three hours later (I was told that by some one later) I woke up in an alley. I was slumped against the wall (again, found that out later too) with one broken wing hanging from my side in the mud nest to me. My vision was clear as day and yet, I can only see red. The red had turned out, later, to be hair which was spiked in a way that defied gravity. That hair was attached to a long, handsome face with light purple eyes. This, in turn, was attached to a long, lithe body that towered over me.

_This was my mistake_

_Broken are plans we made_

His name was Alex and he was the one who told me that I was an Elite.

_So I will be traveling any place_

_Cause anywhere is better than here_

Elite: a person who by a mistake, was sent back down to earth. This person would become immortal, never age, and would have one special power. This person would not be immune to anything, can still get hurt like a human, but did have improved vision and hearing. These people are said to be doomed to a life of loneliness, which is ironic considering that the only people who know about the Elite are the Elite themselves.

All I was was some mistake that managed to fight off death due to pure chance.

_This was my mistake_

And this will be the tale of Bella Swan's life.

* * *

**Please review, even if it critism, all reviews are good reviews. **

**There are no stupid reviews, just stupid people!**

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 1: Fake it

**Hey everyone. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or Fake It by Seether!**

**Thank you all who have read my story and reviewed. Hopw you enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: Fake It

Jasper, knew better than anyone, what pain felt like. He had lived with pain all his life and even now, in the comforting embraces of his family, he still felt the same pain he did before the Alice years. This pain was emotional though. The embraces from his family were cold and fake. It was all fake, he knew it, and they knew it, but no one would say anything about the common knowledge, because that would make it all too real. It was too real that Bella was gone.

_Who knows if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

Falling, falling…just keep on falling.

Reality—it sucked.

The reality was that Bella was gone and not just in another place, but the never coming back state. No one would ever see her again and this was tearing the family apart, but no one said a word about it. They lied to themselves, hoping that it would come true. The truth was scary because there was nothing else; the truth was it, no more. The lies were so much better; they were comforting in a sick, twisted sort of way.

_Good God you're coming up with reasons_

_Good God you're draggin' it out_

Jasper knew that all too well.

He went along with it. He acted oblivious to the current state of their once perfect family. He ignored the fake hugs, the unwanted kisses and the crumbling love. He relished in those looks of indifference and the touches that spoke of nothing, because he knew that he deserved it. He knew that it would have been his fault. It was his burden. It was his love for that one girl who had held all of them up to the point that with out her; they could not longer hold themselves up. He knew that he would have acted sooner or later if she had stayed. Deep down inside, he believed that he was the cause of the family's state right now.

Then an article came in and not only was the family falling now, but they had hit rock bottom and were now burying themselves underground. That one article, that one sentence and those few words had sent the family into a state of fake…everything.

**Isabella Marie Swan—pronounced dead on May 23 2010 on the inner state highway in Texas…**

_And just fake it if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong here_

Dig, dig…just keep on digging.

* * *

They all sat in the living room. Their stares were blank, empty and above all at nothing. They were looking through everything and at something so far from reality it wasn't even seen their minds. So they sat, in silence, it was crushing them.

They were all a wreck.

Alice sat on the end of the love seat. Her dark eyes were turned to stare emotionlessly at Carlisle, who in turned stared at the paper in his hands. Edward sat next to Alice, holding her hand with out touching it, in a dead embrace. His eyes trained on the man he used to look up to, until a few seconds ago when those words left his lips. Anger burned in his eyes and his body was ridged. Rosalie sat confined, in the strong grip of Emmett, who was at the same time trying to stop himself from killing some one. Esme sat next to her husband with the same expression in her face, cold and aloof. Jasper sat on the stairs, socking up all the emotions that radiated off his family. They were real emotions and Jasper smiled a sick, sadistic smile that didn't seem to fit his face.

_I can fake it with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it with them all_

"The Volturi?!" Edwards's statement seem to sum the last few minutes.

Carlisle decided after Bella died that his family was becoming something that he couldn't recognize anymore. That lone thought had caused a series of decisions that played over the next few years until he sat were he sat now, on a cold couch, holding onto the hand of his wife who was leaving with him. He didn't want to be there when the family finally broke, he wouldn't be able to take it, so he was leaving before the inevitable could occur.

"Yes, I have decided that I will join the Volturi," the words seem foreign on his tongue.

Esme shuddered as the words fell off his lips. She shuddered because she was leaving with him, she was becoming a monster with him. She loved her family and she loved Carlisle, but she found out a while ago that she could not love both. Her love had left when that one girl had stepped out of the front door. His words though, made the reality seem so real that it scared the living hell out of Esme.

"I-I will be going with him," _if he will be become a monster, I will become a monster with him_, she thought with out hesitation to herself, her son growled.

_I can fake it with the best of anyone _

_I can fake it all_

Jasper viewed the family from the stairs. He had stopped being part of this family when Bella left. He knew that they didn't want him there and for some odd reason, he knew that he didn't belong there either. So when those words left Carlisle's lips, he headed for the front door. His hand grasped the metal handle and turned. The door swung open and without looking back he stepped outside, closed the door and never looked back. His feet dragged him.

_So fake it_

The crushing silence finally fell as the front door closed softly.

_Fake it if you're out of direction_

And the Cullen family was no more.

_Fake it if you don't belong here_

The goodbyes were empty because they had already said goodbye a long time ago.

_So follow me down…_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL KEEP UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Life? What Life?

**PLEASE READ THIS: I just thought i would tell you guys who have read my story how i came up with the name The Elite. In some religons and beliefs there is this thing called pre-destination. It means from birth it is already destined if you will go to heaven or hell. The people who are chosed to go up to heaven are called the Elite. That's why i chose the name becuase of the ironry that they got kicked out of heaven. So there it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if i did the Jasper fans would be happy, happy people.**

**That you who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. I check everyday to read the reviews people have written.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Life? What life?

_10 years later_

_I walked silently down the street. It was late at night and the sky was an inky black dolor over my head; there was no moon tonight. I held the long coat around my body in a tight embrace wishing that it was some one else's arms and not mine. There was no one else here; the streets were devoid of life. It was eerie. There was no sound, no movement, no lights on, all doors were closed and no signs were blinking. _

_I started to walk faster._

_I turned the corner and something moved beside me. I jumped and turned to my right—nothing was there. I gulped and started to briskly walk down the new street. My heart rate speed up and walking turned into a light jog. _

_Whoosh._

_I broke into a run. My feet pounding into the cracked sidewalk. My breathing now came out in shallow gasps as my body tried to refill my mungs to keep up with the pace at which I was moving. I tried pushing my body faster into the gliding movement I usually used, but it was like I human again. I could only run so fast and it wasn't fast enough. I turned down another street thinking to myself "I need to get home." _

_That's when a few things happened._

_First, I realized that I had no clue was I was going and I didn't know where I was._

_Second, my running speed was slowing down and my feet started to drag across the sidewalk._

_Third, a hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me backwards. _

_I started to fall waiting to hit the ground and bracing myself for the impact. It didn't come. I opened my eyes a couple seconds later, after I realized that I had closed them, and looked up into the black sky. Then I felt the strong arms that held me around my waist._

_I twisted and I came face to face with the person that I least expected._

_His eyes were a liquid gold, his hair was a golden, honey color and seemed to glow even though there was on light. His face was made with sharp lines and his jaw was locked in place. His lips were only a few inches from mine and they soft and full in close proximity._

_Jasper!_

_And then he disappeared and I fell._

I gasped and my body recoiled away from the bed. I sat up in one swift motion; the bed didn't make a sound. My hand flutter over my racing heart as I took quick, rapid breaths. I tried to slow down my breathing so it wouldn't alter the others who were in the apartment with me. I closed my eyes for a second trying to put myself back together and the first thing I saw was his face. The glowing golden eyes and the curly hair.

Why? Why was Jasper in my dreams?

He was so clear though, like he was actually there with me, holding me…

And then I blinked my eyes open; his face fading away and was replaced by a bedroom. A bedroom with clothes piled on the floor, stains on the walls, broken bottles of all kinds of alcohol on the ground and empty pill containers.

Oh, how far I have fallen.

And my door busted open. There was a cracking noise and a thud, then another thud. I leaped out of bed and landed on the floor gracefully with out making a sound, my instincts taking control before I even knew what was going on. I wasn't fast enough though to predict what happened next as a blur hurled itself at me and I hit the floor with a dull thud—glass cracked under my head, I didn't feel a thing.

"Danny!" I gasped as the air left my lungs and my arms wrapped around his thin frame. His presence always seemed to make happiness bubble up inside me.

He helped me forget.

He lifted his head up and looked up at me as he landed on top of me. His bright blue eyes danced in happiness and he squealed and pulled me closer to him. He buried his face into my chest like a little kid would do to his mom. Though I was not his mom and he was no little kid; he has been eighteen for last two hundred years.

"Bella!" his usual high voice was muffled. "I'm sooooooooooo happy your up now me, you and Alex can all go shoppin' for new clothes like you promised." The sentence was fast and to human ears they wouldn't have been able to follow, but since I was an Elite, it was easy to pick up what he said.

Ah, shopping, I didn't get as much as I hoped last night. I guess I'll buy him some clothes and just hope he doesn't notice that I didn't get anything. I hat making him worry and I always had this strong erg to protect him for everything. I knew he could protect himself, he was an Elite like me. He controlled and created water and the whole looks like a dance when he fights, its so wonderful.

But still, I felt like it was my duty to protect him for unhappiness, because of all he was been through.

"Of coarse, we will still go shopping," I laughed; he was the only one besides Alex who could get me to laugh after, well after I became an Elite.

I plastered a smile on my face for his sake; he was not meant to worry.

He let go of me and bounced out of the room only then did I realize that there was some one else standing in my door way; which didn't have a door now. It was Alex in all his glory. His bright red hair spiked back, his bright purple eyes mirroring the expression on his lips which was smugness. He his long arms crossed in front of his chest, his lanky body leaning against the door way and his long legs crossed at the ankles.

I felt relief wash over me knowing that for a little while longer I wouldn't be alone. When ever I was alone I thought about my previous life and that sent me to a different place in my mind that only I could get myself out of. Sometimes it lasted for days.

"Good Morning Bella," His smug expression grew ten fold when eyes scanned down my body, pervert. "Did you have a fight with your bed sheets or do you always look this disheveled in the morning and I haven't noticed it yet?"

I fixed him a glare. "If looks could kill Alex, I swear…"

He laughed and with two steps stood in front of me. He bent down at the waist, since was over six foot, and planted a kiss on my cheek. He stepped back from me and I fanned my self dramatically trying to look love struck.

"Oh, you're a heart breaker Alex."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, I know. No one can resist me, but you goin' to have to try. Be strong Bella." Making wave motions with his hands down his body like showing off something for people to buy.

I just laughed, placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. "That's nice and all you stud muffin, but I've gotta get dressed or Dannys' going to have a hissy fit."

Now, what outfit would that money be in?

_10:00 at night later that day_

The day was a lot of fun. I have always loved Alex and Danny like brothers. They were the closest people in my life after the Cullens. I shuddered, but somewhere in my heart there was hole that could never be filled with out them. I missed them so much and I can't but think what my life would be like right now if he didn't cheat on me. I would have been married, happy and a vampire.

But I am not any of those things. I'm happy only when Alex and Danny are around, but after we go our separate ways at night, the depression kicks in. I'm not married, but barely staying afloat with having to find money to pay for the apartment and the bills. Alex and Danny help with that but they are as poor as I am. I'm not a vampire but a reject from heaven who is now strong, has the power to control things with my mind alone, can see during anytime of day and has exceptional hearing, yet, I'm dirt poor. I have no money, no love and I have to work at a club as…a "dancer".

I've taken drugs.

I've been wasted lord knows how many times.

And have been touched in places I can't even think about with out sobbing.

I was so close to happiness, so close to that utopia of love. I had in the palm of my hand and just like that, in three seconds, it slipped through my fingers and shattered like my heart. Just like that, everything I had come to know and love just fell away and never to be in my reach again.

I had all these special abilities, but I was cursed.

I was a cursed person with broken angels wings marked into my back.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in jasper's POV and the plot will start to get interesting. I know these first few cahpters are slow becuase you have to meet everyone, but is going to get better.**

**Just so you know, the last line it literal all Elite have amgels wings marked onto their backs.**

**Danny is kick ass! YEAH!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
